


Deceptions

by orphan_account



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Adultery, Community: femslash_today, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deceptions

Brother and sister dressed alike - on some days (rarer by far) they would both wear women's clothes, and Olivia's husband would murmur demure compliments to her, batting his eyelashes, making her laugh and squeal with delight, while Viola, amused, would sit like a queen at the Duke's side, unmarried and unreproachable and as free as any woman could be.

On other days, which were most, Sebastian and Viola would both wear men's apparel, go hunting or riding, or fight and jest like schoolboys. Olivia would watch them with motherly satisfaction, feeling like she had two husbands instead of one, for all Viola would be back by the Duke's side as soon as he returned. The Duke was away often, after all, and busy with the running of his lands.

Sometimes she would lie with her husband in his woman's seeming, and sometimes with Viola in her men's clothing, pretending to both not to know the difference.

Sebastian's lips were harder than Viola's, though just as pink; his jaw was prickly, and just a little stronger than his sister's. Both their fingers were delicate and long, but her wrist was smaller. Her eyes would crinkle with delight when she laughed, with merry abandon more bell-like than her brother's. She would always prefer to search out Olivia's thighs with her lips, while he would grab and squeeze and part them, push up her knees to grant him access. Under her kisses, Olivia would part them herself, pulling herself apart in a plea for more. They tangled on garden paths like commoners or kings, and Olivia would cry out, 'my love, my love', and never call them by name. At night someone would climb into her bed, fully clothed, and pin her arms back, and make her guess even as she was teased, cajoled, conquered.

'There has been no-one in my bed but myself and my spouse,' she could sincerely say, for by law she married him, and in her heart she married her, the sweet tender youngster whose soft cheek and gentle eye she had first fallen in love with.

Someday, she would touch Viola too, feel the swell of her breasts under her hand. In her mind, as she sweated and tossed and cried out under Viola's skillful fingers, she kissed her sister's breasts just as Viola was now kissing hers, dipped her fingers into her center. Someday her secret would be out, and she would see those sweet eyes fill with her own abandon, and place her heart in Viola's hand.


End file.
